Memories
by HarmonyGrl
Summary: What happens if Karin forgets everything? Who she was. Who she is. Her entire life. Kazune POV KarinxKazune
1. Arguments

**HarmonyGrl**: KK So this is my first Kamichama Karin fanfic and I don't really know how well its gonna turn out but we'll see! **^.^**

**Kazune**: Your probably going to completely destroy it. **-.-**

**HarmonyGrl**: **T.T**

**Karin**: Shut up Kazune! Now look what you've done! (Karin punches Kazune)

**Kazune**: FINE SORRY!

**HarmonyGr****l**: Is OK *sniff*

**Kazune To Himself**: Geeze women are so emotional **.**

**Karin**: What did you just say?! (Pulls Kazune into the background and a fight breaks out)

**Mich****i**: Hey no fighting now love birds! **^.-**

**HarmonyGrl**: Where did you come from?! ** O.o**

**Kazune + Karin**: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!

**Michi**: Oh look at the time. Got to go! (Michi Runs away screaming)

(Kazune + Karin run after him yelling)

**HarmonyGrl**: **O.O** .... Roll Story!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Get up Karin, you lazy girl!" Kazune yelled while pounding on the dirty blonds door. "Geeze women are slow!" Bursting through the door, Karin smacked the blond boy sending him flying to the floor. "Shut up you sexist jerk! God your rude!"

"Well, if you weren't always so slow maybe I wouldn't be so rude!" Kazune countered pulling himself from the floor and staring Karin right in the eyes. Realizing how close he had gotten a red tinge crept across Kazune's face.

Quickly before Karin could insult him, Kazune twisted around and stalked down the hallway to the stairs. "Kazune?"

"Just hurry up, we're gonna be late." Grabbing his jacket off the stair post Kazune silently waited at the door for Karin."Why of all the days did Himeka have to pick this one to walk to school with Michi?" *Sigh* _Why are things getting all awkward between us? _

Hearing footsteps Kazune glanced up and saw Karin coming down the stairs. _Wow she's pretty... _and she was with the light reflecting off her wavy hair casting a certain glow around her. _Why didn't I notice this before? Oh yeah CUZ' I DON'T LIKE KARIN THAT WAY THATS WHY! It would be to weird if I did. * _Sigh_*_

"Kazune are you okay? You look kinda down..." Looking into her eyes Kazune saw genuine worry that made his heart jump. "Of course, Dummy, If I wasn't I wouldn't be going to school now would I? Sometimes you just don't think." _There that should get her off my trail._

"Shut up Kazune! Not everyones as smart as you!" And with that Karin stomped out the door. Smirking Kazune locked the door and hurried to catch up to the girl all ready far into the distance.

Though she all ready had distance on him Kazune caught up easily. _Wow we really need to work out more. _"Karin don't be mad. You know your grades suck."

"Well isn't that just lovely Kazune-Kun! First you make fun of me. Then I want some privacy and you stalk me! Now your insulting me again?!" Karin was so mad Kazune could almost swear he saw smoke coming from he head. "Relax Karin and let me expl--"

"Geeze your so annoying! I Hate you! Just leave me alone!" And with that Karin put on a burst of speed that no fighter jet could catch her much less Kazune. "Man why are girls so touchy!" Kazune exclaimed while viciously beating upon an empty can. _Whatever I don't need her anyway... right? _

Catching a glimpse of his watch Kazune noticed the time and doubled back in shock. "Crap now I'm gonna be late all because of a stupid woman!" Putting all thoughts of the fight behind him, Kazune took off twards the school making it in the gates right as the warning bell sounded.

Class was boring as usual. Though he wouldn't call himself a genius Kazune was a high-ranking student and didn't enjoy the days of endless prattle any more than the other students. Not to mention that the Kazune Z were being even more annoying than usual. _Stupid girls..._ Noticing where his gaze lingered Kazune blushed and sharply turned away. _Why am I starring at her? Maybe I should apologize? No! It's her fault, she's the one who freeked out on me! _With that Kazune decided he wouldn't apologize until Karin decided she would first. *Riinnngggggg* "Finally lunch!" Kazune muttered to himself, grabbing his books and standing. Looking over his shoulder, Kazune noticed that Karin had all ready made her way out of the classroom. Most likely heading straight for her eel bread; heaven forbid anything gets in her way.

Wanting Karin to feel a bit of remorse before he let her apologize, Kazune decided he would eat lunch in the classroom. After finishing his packed lunch, Kazune decided that he could afford to let her forgive him and turned twards the doorway but noticed a light shining from his chest. Reaching under his shirt Kazune pulled up the chain that held his ring.It was glowing. _A battle? And Karin's alone?! _Rushing out the door Kazune nearly smashed into the Kazune Z. "Get out of my way!" Kazune yelled as they surrounded him. "But Kazune-Kun we jus--"

"I said move!" and with that Kazune burst through the wall of girls and ran through the halls following his ring. It led him through the forest by the school, straight to the center. Thats when he saw it. Karin's body was crumpled on the ground with the student body president hovering above her.

"Ego Sum Dues!" Filled with mindless rage Kazune transformed and aimed for Kirio Karasuma. "Proeli Gradius!"

"No! I almost had it!" He shouted as he vanished. "Karin!" Kazune cried as he rushed to her side as she started to blink. "Karin are you okay?!" Opening her eyes Karin looked at Kazune.

"Who are you?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HarmonyGrl**: Bum Bum Bum! Oh yeah cliffhanger! **^.-**

**Karin**: Aww I liked it. But why did I get beat by mister glasses man?! **O.o**

**HarmonyGrl**: Because it fit with the story **:d**

**Kazune**: Seems about right to me** -.-**

**Karin**: Hmmmm you sure do blush alot there girly man **XD**

**Kazune**: Hey What did you just call me?! **:O**

**Karin**: You heard me girly man! **P**

**HarmonyGrl**: Okay then i'm just gonna back away **o.O**

(Kazune + Karin once again fighting in the background)

**Michi**: Well I think it was great! **X)**

**HarmonyGrl**: Why thank you **^.^** But what happened to your eye?

**Michi**: ... I was attacked by birds **T.T**

**HarmonyGrl**: Oh Okay then **XD**

**Kazune + Karin + Michi + HarmonyGrl**: Review Please!


	2. Chappy 2

**HarmonyGrl**: Heyhey ya'll! I is back and thanks to those who commented! Sorry it took so long! **XD**

**Kazune**: Wow you really do get excited easily don't you?

**Karin**: Maybe your just not excited enough.

**Kazune**: Of course I'm excited. Because of these people commenting HarmonyGrl is gonna keep this torture session going. **-.-**

**Michi**: Thats the spirit! **^.^**

**Kazune**: Noo _That_ was sarcasm.

**HarmonyGrl**: Why are you being so rude Kazune **T.T**

**Karin**: Its because he never got hugged enough when he was little. **^ v ^**

**Kazune**: **:|**

**Michi**: Well I know how to solve that problem.... **XD** (Walks twards Kazune with a glint in his eyes)

**Kazune**: Michi what are you doing (Slowly backs away from Michi) **O.o**

**Michi**: Just following the Doc's orders! 

(Michi attempts to glomp Kazune and ends up with his face on the sidewalk. Kazune runs)

**HarmonyGrl**: **XD** Roll Story!

**Karin**: **O.O** I don't know them....

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**RECAP...**_

Karin's body was crumpled on the ground with the student body president hovering above her.

"Ego Sum Dues!" Filled with mindless rage Kazune transformed and aimed for Kirio Karasuma. "Proeli Gradius!"

"No! I almost had it!" He shouted as he vanished. "Karin!" Kazune cried as he rushed to her side as she started to blink. "Karin are you okay?!" Opening her eyes Karin looked at Kazune.

"Who are you?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You mean you don't know who I am?" Kazune asked, sure the horror he was feeling on the inside was present on his face.

"No, should I?" Karin replied, staring into his eyes, her face reflecting the same horror on Kazune's.

"Karin, I-I'm your ... best friend," Kazune sighed. How was he going to explain everything she was to him over again? Not to say he ever told her how he truly felt, he didn't even admit it to himself, but to explain everything? _Oh Karin... _A sudden shudder passed through Karin's body catching Kazune's attention immediately. "Crap! Karin we need to get you to the house."

"But I don't even know who you are!" The dirty blond replied staring at the blue-eyed boy as if he was a complete creeper.

"Yes you do! *sigh* You just don't know you do... Anyways we don't have time for this! You body can't take being in god form for such a long time." With this Kazune attempted to grab the necklace in which Karin's ring sat. ***SMACK!!!!***Kazune went flying across the park. "What was that for?!" The blue eyed boy sat up against an old oak tree clutching his now aching stomach.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU, YOU CREEPER!!!! Who are you?! Where am I? Why do you keep calling me Karin? What do you mean _god_ form?!" Karin was now standing her chest heaving, as she fought to catch up to her long speech. On top of all this Kazune noticed how she was starting to shake.

"Karin, thats you name!" _Crap! I don't have time to deal with this! She's going to faint any minute, not to mention how long I'll be able to keep this up. _Shifting his position, Kazune managed to get a good grip on a tree branch and heaved himself up, Ignoring the steady throbbing in his head. Slowly he approached the terrified 13 year old, wanting nothing more than to get her safe. "My name's Kazune. I'm your friend, NOT A CREEPER. We're at our school and I can't explain all of that right now! We need to get you home befo--" Karin's face went blank and turned as white as a sheet, stopping Kazune mid sentence. "Karin?" The green eyed dirty blond shuddered and started to gasp. "Help..."

"KARIN!" Kazune rushed forward, grabbing Karin just as she was about to hit the dirt. "Oh god! I have to get you home!" _Karin, please be okay. Karin, I Lo-- _Kazune shuddered, his own body reacting to his god form, and fell to the ground desperately clutching on to the fainted girl. His eyes began to get blurry and he knew he didn't have very long left. Suddenly he noticed movement in the distance.

"Kazune-Chan! Karin-Chan!" He never dreamed he would ever be happy to hear that voice but in that moment, as his eyes started to water and everything was going black, Kazune smiled. "Michi... Help Karin..." _Forget about me. Just help Karin... _Then everything went black.

Kazune awoke to the feeling of a body at his side. "Wa? Where am I? What day is it?" Looking to his side, he saw the most beautiful green eyes staring at him. "Karin?" He noticed her eyes were rimmed with red and her skin was blotchy. _Was she crying? _"Karin are you ok?" Just as he said this, a tear slipped down her cheek and landed with a plop on the bed. She quickly looked down trying desperately, he assumed, to hide the tears now streaming down her face. "Oh Karin.." Feelings Kazune had tried so hard to repress burst through his body, overwhelming him and he leaned forward clutching her to himself. He never wanted to see this angel cry over him. "Karin everything is going to be okay. I'll make sure everything will be okay." He wove his fingers in her hair, gently combing through it.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours before Kazune finally pulled away, readjusting himself so he wasn't quite so close."Um.. so yeah. How are you feeling?" _Does she remember? _Karin looked up, her face red and splotchy. He couldn't quite tell but he thought it may have been because of more than just the crying.

"Yeah I feel fine. I was just worried about you" _Was her face getting redder? _"Did you know you were out for 5 days?! Well of corse you wouldn't know but you know what I mean." Karin looked down then back up again looking like she felt very awkward. "So ... Yeah.." _Oh crap! I should probably say something. This is getting awkward. _"Um.. Do you um... _Remember_ anything?" _Oh aren't you the brilliant one. Nice topic change. *_sigh*

"About that." Karin's face had taken on an entirely new look. She looked almost _determined_. "We need to talk. When I fainted I ... Had a _dream. _I don't remember all of it but you were there. I was in the rain and I was at this grave?"

"Karin! Thats great! You remembered!" Kazune's face lit up till he noticed a strange look creeping across Karin's face. "What?"

"So that wasn't just a dream?"

"No it was real. Why?"

"YOU SEXIST JERK!!! I LOST MY PET AND YOU MADE FUN OF ME?!!!"

*Bang* *Crash*

*Boom* *Splat*

And all was back to normal. Well not really but for like a second it was.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HarmonyGrl:** Tehe and that's a wrap! Just Kidding! More soon!

**Kazune:** Oh nooooo T.T

**Karin:** I liked it!

**Michi:** Me Too! But whats next?

**HarmonyGrl:** Ummmmm I dunno lol Any Ideas?

**Michi:** I got one!

**Kazune:** We don't want to heard it!

**Michi (going on anyways):** Tehe I think your story needs a kis--"

(Kazune attacks Michi )

**HarmonyGrl:** You got any Ideas? Man writers block sucks.....

**Karin:** Why don't you ask the people what they want to hear?

**HarmonyGrl**: Ok! Hey People where do you think the story should go??? RxR!


End file.
